Demigods Revealed
by x'TotalEclipse'x
Summary: The Mist Is Gone. Mortals Know About Demigods. But They Don't Know Who Exactly Is One. Read As The Strongest Of Our Heroes Identity's Are Revealed To Mortals. In The Most Dramatic Of Ways.
1. The Real Annabeth?

They all knew about demigods, yet they didn't who exactly was one. Ever since the Gaea War the mist had disappeared allowing mortals to see children with weapons, monsters and a lot of unusual things, most had come to accept the Gods but were still unsure of the whole concept of demigods and obeying the immortals. Most of the demigods had tried to keep their identities disclosed in hope they could continue a normal life, with no heed. In the end not even the strongest of demigods could keep their secrets.

Annabeth

Annabeth Chase was currently walking through one of the hallways in her school when she was suddenly slammed into a locker by a bunch of cheerleaders.

She wanted to use her demi-god reflexes so badly but she knew that no mist could hide it. She would be exposed.

Refraining from hurting anyone Annabeth kept her head down and kept walking, until she heard a familiar voice from behind her groaning inwardly she sighed waiting for the worst.

'Do you see her hair?' 'So dyed!'

'And that tan!' 'Tan Bed!'

'With those grey eyes, she would scare any man away' Annabeth heard the smirk in the comment 'Just a dumb blonde, aren't you Annie?' Snarled Jessica the head of the cheer-leading club.

Annabeth began to fist her fingers closing her eyes counting to ten. _Just a mortal, Just a silly old mortal. _Annabeth chanted trying to keep her cool.

She then opened her eyes turning around before smiling sweetly 'Better keep walking, wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting, wait which was one that?' Annabeth asked her false-thinking 'The one you sleep with or the one you keep for show?' Annabeth said innocently.

Many were shocked, the corridor suddenly turning quiet.

Annabeth never spoke out, usually she would ignore them and walk ahead, never looking anyone in the eyes but she had proven them wrong today, was this the true Annabeth?

Jessica and her sidekick Tiara had both turned a blotchy red color, both staring at her in shock and glaring furiously.

Annabeth however didn't falter she kept her gaze as if bored, she was unafraid.

Jessica clocked her way towards Annabeth before coming nose to nose 'I know you're afraid of me Annie, Don't deny it, You haven't faced what I have, haven't seen what I have, your only a lost cause Dyslexic and ADHD? Oh you poor thing' Jessica spat mockingly.

Expecting Annabeth to mutter a sorry what Jessica and the rest of the school did not expect was her to speak again.

'Me, afraid of a skimpy slut like you? Id like to see you try, Stay out of my business Jessica, You'll regret it.'

Annabeth said this in a deathly whisper that had spines tingling, Even Tiara and Jessica were slightly frightened by her tone, but they quickly composed themselves

'Listen here Annie, I'd watch my mouth if I were you, My parents are higher up in this world, My mum being a supermodel and dad an actor,

Tiara here's father is famous lawyer while her mum is a designer. I'd like to see you make of a remark of that!' Jessica said stupidly.

Annabeth had had it 'You think being the daughter of an actor or supermodel makes you upper class? Better than me? Do you know who I am?

Jessica scoffed 'Doubt your anyone important' Thunder cackled in the distance. As if warning the mortal to go on. Annabeth prayed to Athena silently, asking for her approval.

Thunder cackled louder, the mortals looked up the the ceiling in slight fear. They knew it was Zeus. Annabeth however felt the corners of her mouth turning.

'Well then, let me re-introduce myself to you. Annabeth Chase Heroine of Olympus, Retriever of The Lightning Bolt, Escapee of The Underworld, Survivor of The Sea of Monsters, Barer of The Sky, Wanderer of The Labyrinth, Defeater of Titans, Defeater of Giants, Defeater of Arachne, Defeater of Gaea, Survivor of Tartarus.

For I am Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena Greek Goddess of War, Wisdom and Battle Strategy' Annabeth told them truthfully.

Her grey eyes seemingly alive, moving like wild storms and hurricanes, a gold light had engulfed her while she spoke, when the light had diminished, Annabeth stood there like a true Greek Warrior in her battle Armour and Greek clothing.

Her golden princess locks braided with gold and silver, various weapons strapped to her holster, a circlet made solid gold owl feathers, with rubies and sapphires adorned around head.

She seemed to be glowing; A blessing from the Athena.

Jessica, Tiara and the rest of the school including the teachers who had come to see what the havoc was about were speechless;

the most unlikely person in the school was a demigod; Annabeth Chase at that.

It was unbelievable and yet at the same time awing, Annabeth's eyes calculated and analysed everyone.

'I am a demigod; Co-Leader of Camp Half Blood, Second in Command to my boyfriend Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon, I am the Official Architect of Olympus, So Yes that does mean I have met all the Gods, Been on Olympus. My true identity isn't very pleasant is it?

Extremely when you find out the girl you've been taunting all year is Half-Goddess, Her mother one of the Olympians, Who's the one with influential parents now?' Annabeth growled

Jessica was frightened never had she been stood up to; never by a demigod. A Daughter of Athena for Zeus' Sake!

'You're lying' she stuttered, Annabeth only raised an eyebrow 'Am I?'

She grabbed her knife from her holster before throwing it without a second thought.

Mortals gasped when the knife landed just above a young boy's head just barely missing him.

'Believe me now?' Annabeth asked calculative, Jessica nodded;

Annabeth smirked, before walking out the school making her way back to camp sighing, but smiling at knowledge she would never have to come back.


	2. Shy Clarisse?

Clarisse

Clarisse La Rue was known for sitting by herself, excelling in sports like football and soccer, acting more man like then feminine, she was hated.

No one wanted to be her friend, girls because they disliked her looks, boys because she was always stepping them up in their best sports, she never spoke.

It was obvious to everyone she was playing down her true character.

Clarisse didn't mind, she had plenty of friends at Camp, her boyfriend Chris was amazing, unknown to them she wasn't as ugly as she appeared; she was in need of her boyfriend who could bring out the prettier side.

As Chiron had told her at camp, she couldn't afford to give her identity away this early so she was stuck playing a hopeless sport-freak loner.

Clarisse was currently looking through her locker for a picture of camp to reassure herself when she heard voices from behind her.

It was the so called 'cutest' couple in school. Tiffany Jai and Mark Sylvester. _Prissy and Annabeth are way better than this slut and jock, _Clarisse thought.

Clarisse heard Tiffany whisper to her boyfriend about the 'abnormal hybrid' whilst pointing at her. Clarisse resisted the urge to pound the girl into nothing.

Clarisse tried to count to ten, before she had even finished she felt a tap on her shoulder. Clarisse stiffened as she heard the deep hissing in her ear 'Clarisse La Rue' It said growling.

Clarisse turned around quickly ducking before the monster could kill her with its poisoned claws. She swiftly slid through its legs before darting up using her demigod reflexes.

The corridor full of mortals had begun to shriek, paralyzed with fear. Clarisse rolled her eyes at them, she looked at the monster her eyes turned into a frightening glare.

Somehow the monster had recognized something odd about the newly claimed demigod, he had underestimated her, taking her as unacknowledged camper judging by her character at school.

Clarisse began to growl 'You think I'm newly claimed?' she bellowed.

Mortals jumped and watched in shock. Clarisse never shouted!

And here she was claiming a stare down with a monster who began to smirk menacingly 'All the better' it replied before pouncing on Clarisse the teachers and students screamed in fear for Clarisse and themselves. _Selfish Puny Mortals._ Clarisse thought happily.

But did not expect when Clarisse did a flip landing behind it and kicking her in the shins causing to infuriate it even further.

Clarisse was unafraid she had faced worse than this before, Clarisse sighed before bringing out her spear and growling fiercely at the monster.

They battled for a few minutes before the monster had clawed right above Clarisse's eyes causing it bleed furiously, Clarisse sensed herself becoming weaker but managed to defeat the pain for a moment as she was filled with sudden rage.

The Mortals around her seemed to back away as she glowed a furious red, her eyes now red as rubies full of anger 'Νιώστε την οργή του Άρη!' _Feel the Wrath of Ares_ Clarisse bellowed loudly as she went on a killing rampage slashing and dodging;

She grabbed the monsters neck and thrashed its head in the lockers a few times before stabbing it in the heart with her spear, she grunted in approval as the dust splattered against her clothes.

She looked back at the mortals who seemed to cower from her, the way she liked it Clarisse smirked.

'Clarisse La Rue, Heroine of Olympus, Retriever of The Golden Fleece, Defeater of The Cyclops, Survivor of The Sea of Monsters, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Titans, Defeater of Giants and Defeater of the Drakon.

Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, God of War and Violence' she stated growling at the mortals who gaped at her.

'You're a half-goddess?' a teacher asked stuttering Clarisse glared at him until she was sure he peed his pants.

'If your referring to a demigod, then yes I am' She barked at the teacher, Tiffany and Mark were gaping at her, So Clarisse stalked her way to them angrily.

Clarisse kneed Mark in the stomach, before grabbing his wrist and judo flipping him. When he was grunting in pain on the floor she silenced him by punching him once again in guts.

She then turned to Tiffany and punched the girl in the nose and was satisfied to hear a loud crack, Clarisse punched her in the eye before pulling her hair so she could whisper in the ear.

'That was for calling me an abnormal hybrid. If I injured you for everything you called me I would have murder you. Understood?' Tiffany nodded

'DO I HAVE IT UNDERSTOOD!' Clarisse bellowed screaming in the girl's ear 'Yes!' 'It is: Yes, Clarisse; to you!' Clarisse yelled again 'Yes Clarisse!' Tiffany said weakly

Clarisse nodded before swinging her spear and leaving the school leaving a trail of gasps, awed looks and afraid hearts, just how Clarisse liked it.

**AN: So this is only my first fanfiction, and i'm hoping you liked it. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Who else should i do? Please take the time to review! **


	3. Son of Hades?

Nico

Nico was hated school. And yet their he was, stuck in some school full of snobby mortals because Persephone had thought it would be a good idea if Nico began to socialize with people, this not including his cousins or demigods friends.

So as Nico walked through the corridors of his school he couldn't help but curse under his breath, all the eyes were on him.

He had attended the school for nearly a whole year! But still his presence seemed to shake Mortals up; Nico couldn't help but smile at that.

Nico had been constantly pestered by Chiron who was complaining Nico wasn't playing down his 'Demigod'

But Nico didn't care. He would wear what he wanted, act how he wanted and be who he wanted, No one could tell him what to do, no one could bully him. Except High School jock Marcus Finley.

So when Marcus pushed Nico to ground, Nico didn't do anything except get back up and act as though nothing had happened.

He wasn't going to give up that easily. He wasn't that stupid.

When Marcus and the entire school including a few nerds, (Nico shamefully admitted) had called Nico, Nikki for the rest of the year, Nico didn't dare correct them by saying he was the Son of Hades.

Oh what a sight that would have been.

But this week was different somehow, everyone had noticed it.

Nico di Angelo was in a bad mood, usually this didn't stop the mortals but they had backed off today, something was off;

Clearly 'mortals' didn't include Marcus Finley as he walked up to Nico who was cursing in some other language.

'Oi Nikki!' Marcus yelled from behind Nico, who turned around glaring slightly 'What you want?' he asked clearing telling Marcus to back off before something happened.

Marcus obviously didn't take the hint.

'Where's your sister?' Marcus smirked Nico stiffened 'What did you say?' in a low scary voice.

'Where's your sister, Nikki? You kill her?' Marcus asked again tauntingly, Nico was breathing heavily his eyes slightly glazed with anger.

'No' he said simply trying to control his emotions, the mortals could see through his façade, Nico di Angelo was furious.

Marcus only grinned at this, taking advantage of Nico's silent fury.

'Where's is she then? Where's your mum, Nikki? She dead too? You probably killed her as well; we all know you're a murder' The school silent, watching Nico with hawk eyes.

Nico was shaking, shaking in fury as he closed his eyes recalling all the images of his family who had been shattered by the Gods.

'What about your Da-'

Marcus was cut short as Nico grabbed Marcus' neck and pinned him against the wall.

'How dare you' Nico cried in a low menacing growl.

Mortals were backing away from the young demigod who seemed to emit and radiate a dark aura.

The shadows all rushing their way to Nico and wanting to reach out and help their shadow master, unknowingly Nico had caused skeletons to crawl out before him, standing as an army.

Many females and men alike screamed; their fears replaying in their heads.

Marcus had instantly stopped grinning as he looked into dark pit like eyes which held all sorts of pain.

Nico was growling 'How dare you insult my family? How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who I am?' Nico asked his voice hostile and cold.

Marcus shrivelled under the glare, shaking his head weakly, Nico asked again, demanding Marcus to speak.

'No, please let me go' Marcus wailed, Nico's lips turned into something frightening, he gripped Marcus's neck tighter.

'I am Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades God of The Underworld and Riches, Ghost King, Hero of Olympus!, I dare you to speak a word against me now' Nico said challengingly.

It had become so quiet that you could hear a pin drop; 'Son of Hades?' a young foolish mortal with the name of Evangeline asked stuttering, afraid.

Nico nodded smirking, No one could believe it. If they knew Nico was Half-God and one of the Big Three's children nonetheless they would never have treated them this way!

'I didn't know I swear, I didn't' Marcus chocked, Nico turned to glare at him once more before bringing out his Stygian blade and trailing it from the boys stomach to his heart .

'I hope so, because next time I won't be so forgiving, Son of Hades are never forgiving'

Nico said in such a deathly voice that it stuck a new species of fear into the hearts of our mortal students.

Nico quickly let go out his grip on the boy's neck and was satisfied to see Marcus begin to cough violently, a large red hand imprinted where Nico had tried to choke him.

Walking down the hallway towards his next class, Nico twirled his sword whistling happily; quickly remembering to buy a happy meal after school and to thank Persephone.

Mortals were dropping to their feet bowing, apologising and acting as if he had never been the emo kid they had picked on, The teachers also fearing and favouring the boy.

Maybe High School wasn't all that bad.


	4. Katie Garner?

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own PJO, All Credits Go To Uncle Rick!**

Katie

'You are coming round for mine right?' 'Katie?' 'Katie Gardner! Are you listening?' Esme a mortal friend of Katie's asked her friend who seemed to be day dreaming.

Katie looked over to her friend her face scrunched in confusion.

'Wha-'

Esme sighed slightly 'Are you coming round mine today?', Katie smiled politely but shook her head.

'Going to meet someone.' This perked up everyone's attention. 'Who's this someone?' Esme pried.

Katie laughed her eyes sparkling 'My boyfriend Travis' Esme looked to the 'group' in confusion.

'I don't know any Travis 'Arielle another one of Katie's friends shrugged.

They all looked at back at the demigod who was smiling 'He doesn't go to our school, we go to this summer camp, that's how we met' the mortals cooed.

Arielle looked slightly suspicious 'What is this mysterious summer camp that no one knows about, huh? For all we know that summer camp could be for those freak shows, the so called demigods!'

The group which included Esme, Arielle, Tia, Alex and Andrew laughed.

None of them noticing Katie's eyes widen slightly, her smile falter.

Katie quickly parted ways not being able to tolerate standing near her 'friends' any longer.

What was wrong with demigods anyways? It wasn't as though they chose to be this way, Katie sighed thinking.

She sat herself down in the nearest park taking a deep breath, she wanted to tell them she was a demigod but after their little discussion she wasn't so sure.

Katie decided to breathe in the familiar scents of flowers and sit in peace for a while.

She didn't need to go meet Travis till 5, so she had plenty of time to herself.

Touching the plants gently with her fingers causing them swoon and blossom she began to recall the events of war when suddenly she heard it.

A scream, shooting up and turning she faintly saw a young girl the age of about 10 screaming as a monster made his way towards her.

Running towards the attack Katie pulled out her sword,

Entering the scene the monster growled at her.

A group of mortals were passing when suddenly they stopped.

They looked to where the monster was and screamed but in an instant it seized. The mortals had recognized the 16 year old girl with her dark hair and green grass eyes.

Katie Gardner.

'Katie!?' someone screamed it was the group she had 'encountered' this morning. Katie groaned 'Oh that's just great, Percy's luck is obviously wearing off on me' she mumbled,

'Behind you! Monster!' Andrew and the rest yelled obviously afraid for their friend,

They watched in complete awe as Katie dodged it's attacks swiftly, throwing in some slashes of her own.

Quickly checking to see if the young girl was alright Katie was caught by surprise as her sword was thrown away from her.

'Useless, unarmed demigod' the monster spat, the mortals gasped loudly 'Demigod!?' They yelled at Katie in anger.

She only narrowed her eyes concentrating on the plants and nature, The mortals watched in total fascination as the plants obeyed to her will.

Using her hands to guide the plants towards the monsters limbs and pulling it down she rushed towards her sword before stabbing the creature successfully in the heart.

The mortals gaped at her as they watched this unfold, who knew Katie was this good?

Katie smiled before making her way to the young girl, who had the same elfish features as her boyfriend.

She grinned as a hologram appeared over the young girl's head her father claiming her 'Daughter of Hermes' Katie breathed.

The girl looked over her head in confusion 'You're a demigod' Katie smiled to the girl who then sighed in relief.

'Thanks for saving me' She grinned, 'No Problem, you wait here while I go talk to these guys here, don't go looking for trouble please' Katie said stressing on not looking for trouble.

Katie turned to the mortals 'Well?' she asked.

Suddenly she was bombarded with yells and questions 'Quiet!' she yelled.

'Why didn't you tell us?!' Tia cried.

'Why should i? After all of those things you said about demigods being freak shows?' Katie asked shooting a pointed look at Arielle who looked down guiltily.

'We didn't know' Andrew spoke firmly sticking up for Arielle 'Well now you do' Katie huffed.

'Who's your you know- Erm.. Godly parent?' Esme asked awkwardly.

'I'm the daughter of Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, I am also a Heroine of Olympus who has helped in both Titan and Giant War, if you wanted to know' Katie answered coldly.

The mortals only looked down in shame.

'You were brilliant by the way Katie, just made sure you know' Alex said.

Katie nodded before leaving the group and looking back at the daughter of Hermes 'Come on lets go introduce you to your brother' Katie said grinning.

**AN: R&R, Who should i do next? Not sure... Review any ideas!...Percy is probably come last, and with him Tyson! :0... **


	5. The Oracle?

Rachel

She didn't want to come back to Clarion Ladies Academy for another year.

She didn't want to be stuck with a bunch of snobby mortals who thought they were superior over her because she refused to be anything like them.

But her father had 'insisted' that she should come back for another year, nothing would happen he says!

'What happens when I accidently begin to spout out prophecies and reveal that I'm the Oracle of Delphi?' Rachel mumbled quietly.

Her father looked to her 'What was that dear?'

Rachel shook her head 'Nothing important'

Mr Dare nodded. Rachel couldn't help but hate him, for bringing her here when she could be at Camp and also for destroying all those trees, ruining wildlife.

The thought of wildlife brought a pang of guilt to settle in her stomach. _Pan_… She thought sadly.

The car abruptly stopped in front of the school gates 'Where here sir' the driver told her father in such a formally manner she wanted to puke.

Rachel got out of the car and began to walk towards her school when she heard those familiar heavy footsteps of her father.

She swung around 'What are you doing?' She hissed at him.

Mr Dare only smiled 'I have a short speech to make in your assembly' before he walking forward, making his way towards the Principal's office.

Rachel groaned loudly making sure her father had heard her, she didn't want him here.

But she continued walking nonetheless. Rachel suddenly felt all her worries distinguish as she caught sight of her friend, rushing towards her she was instantly caught in a hug.

'Hey!' Tyler cried she was in her Clarion Ladies Academy uniform, her blonde hair that was streaked with pink highlights pulled in a high ponytail.

Rachel smiled broadly 'Hi!' before she could say anything further the bell rung calling all students into the preppy assembly hall.

The girls whined and noisily made their way towards the hall; they caught many people's attention that sent them dirty looks and huffs of annoyance.

Their parade was stopped when the snobbiest girls in school made their way towards them.

'Ugly as usual Dare' Caitlyn sneered Rachel wanted to punch her so bad!

'I'm surprised you even made it back here, we were much more at ease without the homeless pity case walking around the school with that' she snarled.

Looking at Tyler in disgust who gave her a menacing growl.

Rachel grabbed Tyler's arm and pushed past Caitlyn and her posy who were laughing tauntingly at her.

If only Rachel could tell them that she was the daughter of a rich business man and The Oracle of Delphi!

'That little…' Tyler cursed under her breath; Rachel couldn't help but agree more.

When the two girls had seated themselves the Principal (Mrs Clark) looked at all the girls and smiled.

'How wonderful to have you all back, I would love to say more but I do have a special guest who is going to speak to you ladies'

Mrs Clark nodded at Rachel's father who stood up and gestured to the girl and began his long boring speech.

Rachel zoned out for a long time until her father had decided to include her in the speech.

'My daughter, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she seems to find this unimportant, she believes all I talk about is unnecessary, if only she knew about the true world.

Those apparent demigods that seem to be roaming around the school are only a show, and soon that'll die down, everyone needs to understand this'

Rachel was literally twitching in her seat how could her dad speak about demigods like that?

How could he insult her friends?

Mr Dare was near ending his speech when suddenly Rachel shot up from her seat like a rocket.

All the heads in the room turned to her as she made her way towards the stage.

'Demigods aren't a show' she growled at her father who looked at her questionably.

'You are native, you wouldn't understand! Demigods they cause destruction, attention' her father told her.

'Demigods aren't a show' Rachel repeated once again louder.

'Rachel, you haven't met any of these demigods, how can you be so sure?!' Her father demanded.

Rachel was aware she was being watched by everyone in this school but who cares anymore?

'Because I've met them' Rachel admitted, there was a gasp of surprise from the audience.

Mr Dare huffed 'Now you're just lying, what have I told you about lying-''I've known about demigods before the world of mortals did' she said truthfully.

'Liar' she heard from the crowd, she looked over to see Caitlyn smirking.

Mr Dare shook his head 'Your imagination is running wild, Rachel!'

'You don't know me dad, none you know what I really am.

You don't know what or where I go in the summer and for the first time I'm actually going to tell you what's been happening' she looked over the crowd nervously.

'I've known about demigods for exactly four years now, I've been to their camp and have helped them through the war, I hit the titan Kronos in the eye with a hairbrush once' she laughed.

The others gasped whilst her father shook his head still not believing her.

'I may be a mortal. But I'm no ordinary mortal, just like the demigods, my friends, my family, who I really am is hidden' she said closing her eyes.

'I have met Gods, the immortal trainer of Hercules, Chiron, he is one of my very good friends'

There were intakes of breath, Mr Dare only looked disappointed 'Rachel I think this is eno-'

'I'm not done dad!' she snapped, Mr Dare looked slightly taken aback.

'I'm not only the daughter of a successful business man, nor only a student of Clarion Ladies academy' she sighed closing her eyes again.

Only when she opened them again she felt herself lose control of her body, her mind simply fading as another came through.

The wind in the air seemed to shift, swirling around the mortals and her father with a low hissing sound like a nest of snakes.

Rachel's red hair was more prominent, it seemed like it was floating, her eyes and body glowing in a green aura, wisps of grey smoke twirling around her feet.

She turned to look at the mortals 'I am the Oracle of Delphi, come mortals seek and ask'

Her voice seemed slightly ancient, raspy and intimidating, nothing like Rachel's voice.

The Oracle was answered with shocked silence. Hearts were thumping louder than they should of, most staring at Rachel in awe and fear; this was Rachel's hidden identity?

Tyler had somehow found her courage watching her best friend become possessed by The Greek Oracle.

Sure Rachel looked scary, but she couldn't help but smirk.

Tyler stood up and asked the Oracle the one thing she always wanted to.

'Tell us the Prophecy of the Seven'

Tyler had heard much about what the Seven had done, obviously she didn't know who the Seven were.

No one knew the Seven's prophecy and maybe Tyler was hoping she would be the one to find out.

Rachel looked at Tyler with those cold eyes making her shiver.

Rachel smiled and nodded 'Interesting…_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._ _To storm or fire, the world must fall._ _An oath to keep with a final breath,_ _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_'

As soon she ended it the wind faded the glow of Rachel disappearing leaving her standing as if nothing happened.

She turned to her dad who had his mouth wide open his face betraying the emotion of shock.

'Since when?' He stuttered 'More than 3 years' she said staring her dad in the eye.

Then turned to the mortal 'So… this is me' she winked at Tyler before laughing and leaving the hall.

Instantly everyone started whispering, Caitlyn who was still in shock stared at the door in wonder, no one could believe what had just happened.

_**An: I know Rachel isn't a demigod, but I thought writing this it would be fun to include her. R&R x **_


	6. A Huntress?

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo! :'( All credits go to Uncle Rick x**

Thalia

Thalia pushed the doors open with such ferocity she was sure she had broken them.

She just couldn't believe she was being sent to a mortal school. Sure she had been to school before, but that seemed ages ago.

As soon as she placed a foot inside the building, there was whispering, pointing and staring.

Thalia glared at all of them, she didn't seem to mind that she looked odd in her camo jeans, with a dark shirt and leather jacket; she also wore a comfortable pair of converses on her feet.

She even wore her circlet; she was lieutenant and didn't care what the mortals thought of it.

She had allowed her hair to lengthen, so now it was just below her shoulders, still streaked with blue highlights.

Thalia made her way to the reception ignoring the whistling and envious glares and even frightened looks.

She had to put up a fight with the receptionist who wouldn't allow her circlet, but in the end she had won. She always did.

She still couldn't believe Lady Artemis would send her to a mortal school to recruit. Everyone dated in High School!

But as Artemis had said she had to keep her demigod to a minimum, so that meant not being allowed to shock Mortals with lightening, or even shooting their heads off with an arrow.

After looking and failing to find to find her locker Thalia looked around to find the kindest looking girl in the corridor.

Settling on a young girl with baby blue eyes and dark brown hair who was reading in the corner, she seemed more covered then the other sluts… erm… girls in the corridor.

Thalia silently made her way towards the girl who was still entranced by her book and tapped her on the shoulder gently.

The girl looked up smiling; Thalia smiled back 'Could you help me find my locker? I'm new' Thalia explained trying to be polite as possible.

The girl raised her eyebrows 'Being polite doesn't seem to be your thing' Thalia grinned at that 'But of course' She closed her book placing it in her bag.

The girl who Thalia learned her named as Sophie, showed her to her locker 'Thanks' Thalia told her.

She was about to say more when someone tapped her on the shoulder turning around, she was found herself face to face with a grinning arrogant boy.

'Hey new girl, I'll pick you up at seven' He stated, Sophie groaned as if this happened all the time.

Thalia wanted to hurt the boy but restrained 'I don't think so' she said turning away looking back at Sophie.

'So as I was saying-'Thalia was cut short by the mortal speaking again 'you can't resist me' he said cockily.

Thalia turned to him growling viciously 'What part of I don't think so didn't you get?'

'The part where you didn't say yes' He said grinning at Thalia. Thalia grabbed his collar and smashed him against the locker. His grin vanished.

'Once I say no, I mean it, you ever come back and try to ask me out again I'll snap your neck' Thalia scowled.

'Feisty? I like' Why was he still speaking?

Thalia had had enough she brought her fist back before punching the boy in the eye resulting in a nice black bruise around it.

The boy scattered away crying out in pain, Thalia looked back at Sophie who had an eyebrow raised.

'I don't date' Thalia explained, 'Are you like…' Sophie asked nervously, Thalia eyes widened 'No!' she exclaimed Sophie sighed 'I just don't date in general' Thalia tried again.

Sophie nodded 'Like a eternal maiden?' Thalia grinned 'Exactly like that'

Sophie smiled 'Same here' Thalia's grin widened; maybe getting hold of a recruit wouldn't be so bad.

'I'd like to talk to you after school if that's possible' Thalia told Sophie who shrugged and nodded.

Sophie told Thalia a bit about the boy on their way to class; His name was Aaron and liked to play around with every girl. Thalia's blood boiled.

Thalia liked Sophie and was sure she would make an amazing huntress, which was of course if she agreed.

Lunch had come quickly, and Thalia had found no other possible recruits, she sat next to Sophie at Lunch and they both talked a little about their lives.

Suddenly they were crowded. Five monsters had surrounded them, the girls and boys in the lunch hall were screaming, causing the monsters to bare their teeth at them.

Sophie was paralyzed with shock she only moved when she heard Thalia's voice telling her to duck.

She did as she was told.

Thalia jumped onto the table looking down at the monsters in disgust, her eyes filled with some sort of hunger.

The screaming had died down, all now staring at Thalia in shock. The teachers had also made their way to the hall hearing all the noise.

They didn't expect the new girl to be standing on the table trying to face five monsters on her own.

'Miss Grace! Please don't panic! Stay completely still, Monsters cannot hurt mortals' teachers yelled at her.

Thalia groaned, Mortals could be so stupid!

The monsters looked at the mortals their faces upturned in some sort of smile.

'She is no mortal' They all spoke in unison, they were probably scaring the mortals more by telling them she wasn't mortal then being spoken to by a monster.

Sophie gasped, the monsters looked to her 'Figured it out yet? She's definitely the smart one… Too bad she doesn't fit our digestive system, maybe when she's huntress?'

The monsters asked looking at Thalia who seemed to be cackling with electricity.

'Don't you dare' she growled 'What is this, Miss Grace?' The teacher asked.

'Stop talking stupid mortal!' Thalia snapped, the mortals looked slightly shocked 'Excuse me?' The teacher asked.

'Not now' Thalia waved them off using her hand.

Thalia positioned herself on the table smiling slightly, the monsters pounced, Thalia reached for her back and suddenly a bow and arrows placed themselves there, arriving out of thin air.

Thalia shot the first monster swiftly causing it to erupt into gold dust.

Before she had time to shoot the other three, her bow was snatched from her, and thrown across the room.

Thalia's hunger disappeared, her eyes filling with anger, no one touches the bow.

Thalia used her hand and brought it down from the sky causing lightening to shoot downwards allowing her to consume the electricity.

She then pointed her hands at the other monster and it burst into dust vanishing quickly.

Thalia quickly found herself in the air despite her fear of heights; Lightening was cackling beside her, her eyes dark as clouds and storms. Using her powers she shot down the remaining monsters.

Her circlet was glowing, her slight golden aura brighter than ever. She lowered herself back onto the table and looked to the mortals who were staring at her in shock.

'Wha-' Sophie questioned her eyes wide and confused, Thalia smirked at her.

'Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus! God of Lightening and The Sky, King of The Gods, Immortal Lieutenant of Artemis. Huntress, Heroine of Olympus.'

The look on the mortals was priceless, their mouths were open and gaping.

'You're immortal?' the teachers asked, Thalia nodded jumping off the table.

'That was amazing…' Sophie said as if afraid she would say something wrong.

'You don't need to be afraid of me Sophie, If you call this powerful I would love to see your face when you see my cousin Nico, Son of Hades and Percy, Son of Poseidon.

Hate to admit but Percy's more powerful than all of us' She laughed.

'The only people who need to be afraid right now are those sluts and any male, Lady Artemis would love to turn them into a jackalope' Thalia mused.

The mortals were still shaking in shock. This paled them even further.

Sophie smiled 'Wouldn't it be awesome to be a huntress?' She asked Thalia laughed.

'I need to speak to you about that, I have a feeling you'll say yes' Thalia said linking arms with Sophie and exiting the school to talk about Artemis's offer.

The mortals couldn't believe they had the honor to meet a huntress, demigod and immortal all at the same time.

Lucky Sophie….

**I hoped you like that! I did… Who should I do next? I need ideas! I won't update otherwise :( R&R x**


	7. Son of The Sea?

**AN: As you can probably tell… I'm not American and therefore I don't know much about their schools or classes… (I'm English :0) **

Percy 

Percy had no idea why he had decided on returning to Goode High. Ever since the mist disappearing, Demigods had been more vulnerable and cautious as ever.

After being through the Giant War, High school seemed such a small thing. Whilst Mortals were complaining about homework and teachers,

Percy would be lying on his death bed; Whining about monsters constantly pestering him.

Percy guessed the only reason he wanted to come back was to enjoy as much mortal happiness he could, until the demigod reality caught up with him.

Percy groaned remembering today his Social Studies class would be going on a trip.*

Trips weren't Percy's thing.

Percy boarded the school bus with all the other classmates that were being forced to participate on the trip.

Believe it or not, Percy was not very popular.

He was known as a loser in school though his athletic tall build, windswept hair and mesmerizing green eyes gave him a slight reputation as 'hot' with the girls.

Percy always kept himself closed off.

No one knew much of him, except that he had seen great horror's in his life.

The pain was obvious in his eyes.

The eyes of a soldier. The eyes of the sea.

The journey to the wilderness was uneventful for Percy. And so when they had arrived Percy couldn't help but sigh in relief.

The wilderness was slightly calming for Percy as he remembered mournfully for Camp-Half-Blood.

Oh, how he missed it.

Percy slightly dazed off listening to the teacher but was quickly snapped back into reality when Ms Anderson began to scold him.

The class snickered; Percy only sighed, thinking about the flowing creek behind him. He missed the water. He missed his father's realm.

He heard whispering and his thoughts were once again interrupted.

He knew it was Jared the most popular boy in school.

Percy tried to ignore them; he didn't want to cause a scene.

'Demigods are such frauds' Jared whispered to his friends. Percy stiffened.

'Who actually believes that Greek Gods are real?' Jared sneered 'Their just little attention-seekers'

'I agree, those so called 'Heroes' are always causing trouble, dad says when the time's right the government's going to realise that demigod's are threats and begin to hunt them down'

Jared's best mate Louis stated laughing. They were both unaware that Percy was getting angry. Fast.

'I say good-riddance, the sooner those hybrids become extinct the sooner we normal people can live in piece'

Percy balled his fists and turned around to look Jared in the face 'Shut up' Percy snapped.

Jared looked slightly taken aback but quickly composed himself.

'What did you say?' Jared snarled 'I said shut up' Percy said his temper running very loose.

Jared pushed Percy back towards the creek 'So prissy finally found his voice?'

The class had turned around; even the teacher had stopped her speaking to watch Jared and Percy argue.

'Why all the sudden anger?' Jared asked mockingly 'Did I offend your precious demigods? The monsters with freakish powers'

'What did you call them?' Percy asked his eyes in harsh glare. Jared ignored him.

'Why would a human like yourself protect those frauds?' Jared asked his eyebrows raised tauntingly.

'Demigods are not frauds' Percy cried his voice rising slightly.

'How would you know? Your just a loser Jackson, I'd doubt you've been in contact with any demigod or god'

The class was watching Percy like a hawk, the mortals were slightly afraid. Percy Jackson looked angry.

His eyes flashing dangerously like the storm, those sea green orbs were like destructive hurricanes raging like the sea.

Jared made the mistake of pushing Percy.

The mortals gasped as it caught Percy by surprise and caused him to stumble into the creek.

Percy however didn't get angrier; his eyes began to gleam with madness.

The mortals watched in awe and fear as Percy brought his hands up.

The water seemed to obey to his command. Gallons of water shot up creating an icy hurricane funnel, Percy stood there in the creak controlling the water swirling dangerously above him.

The mortals backed away screaming and shrieking in fear. Jared however was paralyzed, his feet wouldn't move, he was just standing there watching Percy control the water hovering above them.

Jared and the others couldn't help but admit that Percy was powerful.

His eyes were dangerous, his glares piercing into the soul, his jet black hair flying seemingly making him even more intimidating.

Jared's body was nothing compared to Percy's, this made Jared wonder why he had even first picked the fight.

Percy may have been quiet but he had a powerful and leader-like aura, why hadn't Jared seen this before?

Why hadn't anyone seen past his façade?

Percy was staring down at the mortals that had so far made his life hell in disgust and hatred. They always had been so judgemental.

Percy then laid his eyes on Jared and he growled 'I warned you mortal! And yet you spoke badly of my family.

You call us attention seekers, frauds, hybrids and you want us hunted down to extinction? I'd like to see you try' Percy caused the funnel to swirl even more furiously.

'I am Perseus Jackson, Saviour of Olympus, Retriever of the Lightning Bolt, Defeater of Ares, Defeater of Medusa, and various other Monsters, Retriever of The Golden Fleece, Survivor of Circe,

Survivor of The Sea of Monsters, Barer of The Sky, Saviour of Artemis, Trickier of Atlas, Wonderer of Labyrinth, Founder of Pan, Defeater of Titans, Defeater of Kronos Titan of Time,

Defeater of Gaia, Defeater of Giants, and Survivor of Tartarus' Percy finished listing off his titles.

'Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon God of The Sea and Earthquakes' Percy boomed.

The mortals were not doubt afraid; Jared was whimpering under Percy's gaze, the teacher staring at Percy in complete shock.

Percy pointed his funnel at Jared dousing him water, the mortals screamed and gasped.

When the water was back by Percy's side, Jared was coughing and spluttering gasping for air.

With a flick of Percy's wrist the water plopped back into the creek. Percy watched the mortal's reactions in amusement before leaving the creek and patiently waiting for the teacher to speak.

His face in an ever-lasting smirk.

**AN: Sorry about the late update, been simply really busy, next chapter up in a day or two… :/ (Hoping to do Leo ****) R&R x **


	8. Up in Flames?

Leo

It had been nearly two whole years since Leo last step foot in the Wilderness School.

But unlike most demigods, Leo was excited to come back to High School, even if he didn't have Piper and Jason to back him up.

Through-out these few years in which Leo had fought monsters, Gaea, and the Giants, Leo had changed, physically.

He was no longer the scrawny little boy with elfish features. Through the Giant War, Leo had gained muscle from working in the forges at Camp.

He had grown into his features, no longer looking awkward and elfish.

Even through all he had gone through, His knack of humour and lack of sense still remained beside him.

If there was one thing Gaea could take it wasn't his humour.

His mother was another story, His mother was always Leo's weak spot, everyone at Camp knew this and never brought up Leo's family. He was secretly glad they didn't.

Mortals however were a different story.

Leo walked into school whistling cheerfully, his fingers fiddling with a piece of metal he had conjured in his magical tool-belt.

Making his way to the reception he managed to wink and wave at the few females who stared at him in confusion and disgust.

Quickly grabbing his schedule, Leo made his way towards his locker, quickly putting all his stuff away and closing the door shut.

Leo began to thrum his fingers against the cold metal. His back faced to the corridor behind him.

Leo didn't want to accidently go 'Flame on' this year.

He wanted to show the campers who doubted him that he could in fact keep his identity a secret.

Many of you may be wondering what happened to the Mist.

Gods could be hurt not killed. They could fade but not die.

Hecate Goddess of Crossways and Magic had teamed up with the Seven during the War, The final battle.

But in doing so had injured herself deeply, Gaea had sought to that herself.

Hecate was frail her magic and powers wearing, her control of the mist was lost.

Leo had watched as the mist disappeared, her watched Hecate's immortal body weaken. The mortals then saw the truth.

When Hecate had finally gained back her control it had been too late. The secret was out.

_Stupid Gaea_ Leo thought _All she does is sleep! When she's awake, the mist goddess is killed. _

Not dead! Injured, Annabeth's voice reminded him. Leo made a mental note to stop hanging around the certain Daughter of Athena.

Leo continued his thrumming until he felt a slight tap on his shoulder, Jumping slightly he turned around to face Isabel, and her boyfriend Joe.

'Well, Well, Well, Who do we have here?' Isabel smirked.

'Why isn't It Lion' Isabel snarled 'Leo' Leo reminded her as his face split in a grin.

Isabel waved it off 'It doesn't matter! Where are Peter and Jack?' She asked stupidly.

'Piper and Jason, You know for someone like you, you're pretty stupid' Leo crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as Isabel spluttered.

'Excuse me?!' She shrieked her voice higher than left time, 'Excuse you? Surely, now if you could move out my way-'Leo said trying to walk away from Isabel and her posy.

Leo was suddenly being pinned up by the collar onto the locker by Isabel's boyfriend Joe.

'Loosen up on the collar will you! That's a new t-shirt, unless you're willing to pay for it, I'd suggest you put me back on my feet' Leo said calmly.

'Don't get funny with me Valdez, I've heard-'Joe was cut short 'That I'm amazing?' Leo offered fidgeting slightly.

Joe gripped his collar tighter 'I've heard-'He was stopped once more 'That you're an idiot?' Leo suggested grinning.

Joe slammed his head harshly against the metal 'I've heard your parentless Valdez'

Leo visibly stiffened.

'I've heard that your mum left you' Joe sneered as Isabel laughed 'She couldn't stand your face could she?' Joe smirked 'I know I can't'

Leo felt his body steaming, trying to relax he breathed in and out, shutting his eyes.

'Your mum never loved you Valdez, that's probably why she killed herself-'Joe laughed harshly.

Leo's eyes snapped open, using his body weight he grabbed Joe's collar and flipped so that Leo was the one towering over the bully.

Isabel and her posy stopped laughing instantly, the corridor full of mortal students and teachers hushed looking towards the fight.

Leo found his hair ignited brightly with fire but at the moment he didn't seem to care.

'What did you say about my mum?' Leo asked his voice cold.

Leo was never cold.

'I asked you a question!' Leo yelled his whole body except for hands under flames.

Many began screaming and shrieking but all stood watching eagerly.

'I'm sorry' Joe stuttered 'Not good enough' Leo stated.

Leo let go of Joe, and made to walk away, when he stopped 'What a wimp' Joe laughed as if he wasn't the one just peeing in his pants.

Leo slammed his hand Joe in the chest, Joe stumbled back onto the lockers once again.

'I'm the Wimp?! How. Dare. You!' Leo bellowed his body once again on fire.

'I am Leo Valdez! Builder of The Argo II, Fire User, Defeater of Giants, Monsters, Giants!, One of the Great Seven, Demigod son of Hephaestus God of Fire and Blacksmith's!' Leo stated his eyes literally raging.

Mortals began to gape, shocked silence followed his statement, Isabel's face was priceless it had turned different shades of red, her face looked an ugly purple.

Some of her posy members had fainted due to Leo's shocking secret. Joe seemed to whimper even further; the teachers and other students had begun to regret picking Leo a few years back.

'Tell me I'm the wimp now' Leo grinned, Joe began to apologize thoroughly asking his 'Master' for forgiveness.

Leo had burnt him slightly, after sending the flames to his fingertips. Joe's girly scream was all worth it.

Leo dropped Joe to his feet where he began to kneel and began to walk out the school.

Their goes his promise of keeping his identity.

Leo winked and flexed his muscles for the ladies, before leaving the school chuckling merrily.

**AN: Sorry for the late update, been really sick lately… Who should I do next? Reyna? (Feeling Roman Vibe this week :D) R&R x… Should I do an epilogue about the different demigods, and more on their mortal's reactions?**


	9. The Female Warrior?

**Look! Is it a plane? Is a bird? NO! It's an update!**

Reyna

She couldn't believe it.

She was being forced to attend some school with a bunch of snobby mortals who thought they were superior to her.

As if.

Had she already indicated that she didn't want to be here?

Chiron (For those of you unaware, He is the immortal trainer for Greek Heroes, Did she mention he was half horse?)

As she way saying, Chiron had insisted she go to school to make friends and be less of a suspicion to the outside world.

How could she say no to those big brown horse eyes?

As Reyna walked into school wearing some causal jeans and a shirt, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, most demigods complained about their armours.

Reyna wore hers with pride.

Reyna had started school a few months back but even now she could feel the stares of many foolish mortals ogling at her.

'Freak' 'Abnormal' 'Bitch' many words they dared to utter against her.

If only they knew.

But Reyna didn't feel threatened by them; she walked to her locker with her held high, just like she would be if she strolled through Camp Jupiter.

Quickly stuffing things into her locker, Reyna turned around to face the corridor.

Her eyes studying the different students, just like her dogs would to possible threats;

Argentum and Aurum.

Oh how she longed to be with them and her friends.

Reyna was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when 3 girls came strolling into the school.

The school hushed whilst watching the slut's *cough* girls… In admiration and envy.

Some even in lust.

Reyna resisted the urge to gut the poor souls.

The heels of their shoes clucked, as the trio made their way towards Reyna.

'You're still here?' The leader Kristen asked sneering.

Reyna kept her face in a neutral expression; she had learned never to let her emotions get ahead of her.

'No reply?' Kristen asked her blue eyes twinkling with… jealousy?

Megan and Alice stepped up to show their Crayola coloured faces.

Next to Kristen they looked like a bunch of oddly painted clowns. Reyna could smell the stench of strong jasmine flowers coming from them.

Reyna began to breathe through her mouth to resist gagging.

Alice pulled Reyna braid into her hands and twirled it. 'You shouldn't be able to live' Alice whispered sweetly.

Reyna's face didn't falter. 'Not with that attitude' she smiled innocently. Kristen and Megan giggled.

'Such a shame… Such a pretty face gone to waste' Megan mused smirking; Reyna was beginning to get irritated who did this mortal think she is?

'It won't be long till we break your spirit Rey-Rey, it won't be long till your down on your knees begging at our feet' Alice giggled, Reyna's face was neutral but her eyes gave it away.

They were literally burning with rage. The corridor had suddenly taken interest in the poor little 'Reyna' and the posy of sluts.

Some couldn't help but pity Reyna; they thought she couldn't hold her ground. The others were waiting till Reyna broke down and cried like everyone else would.

What they would get, would never have been expected.

'You see, we don't accept freaks into this school, especially not ones who have no respect for people like us, higher up people' Kristen said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Many 'decent' people rolled their eyes, those who followed the clique looked down shamefully other's just laughed at Reyna's expense.

Reyna however had had enough.

'Enough' Reyna said firmly, her voice slightly shaky from anger, her hand was raised slightly stopping anyone from speaking.

Everyone, including the teachers who supported such bullying narrowed their eyes.

Who did Reyna think she is?

'What did you say?' Kristen asked her face in front of Reyna's many of them had expected her to cower but she glared back and Kristen flinched slightly.

'I do not repeat myself more than once, especially to people like _you_' Reyna said her voice was confident and brave.

'Who do you think you are?' Alice asked snarling viciously.

'Who do you think _you _are?' Reyna asked back her voice menacingly calm.

'Listen here, you've finally found you voice and you think you're brave enough to tackle us, well think again missy!' Megan shrieked.

The mortals were watching the battle between too girls with observance. They noticed how the girls began to falter with their words.

Reyna however looked vicious, her hand twitching to something hidden.

She looked like a female fighter.

'You're nothing but a lousy little bitc-''ENOUGH!' Reyna yelled, she never raised her voice, she didn't have to.

At Camp she was their leader she was respected and she was not going to be told otherwise by a bunch of foolish idiots.

'Leave from here! Do not make the mistake of crossing my word mortal!' Reyna instructed her voice rose.

Everyone had heard it… She has said mortal… like she wasn't.

'You speak of higher class and being under control, are you aware of who I am?!' Reyna gritted from her teeth.

The trio winced, as did everyone else. She was fearless, like a warrior, with her eyes so cold yet burning with anger.

She looked as if she could kill.

'Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, demigod daughter of Bellona Roman goddess of War! Praetor of Camp Jupiter! Co-Leader of Camp Jupiter!' Reyna stated.

Her eyes wandering to all the gaping mortals;

Reyna didn't even realise the silver and gold hounds that had backed the trio into some lockers and growled and snarled viciously and violently at all the mortals.

Somehow Reyna's mortal clothes had disappeared; instead she looked down to bronze armour and purple toga.

Reyna smiled wickedly.

The mortals looked at Reyna in shock; she was strong and independent in her clothes.

She looked at ease.

She was a true leader, it was written across her face, and her dark eyes had seemed to make her more intimidating.

When Reyna had stated she was a demigod a roman one at that they all gasped.

The mortals all looked to the trio and all of the sudden they didn't look so frightening.

Reyna did, her hounds had been protecting her, where they came from… No idea.

Those who had thought Reyna was fragile and weak seemed to think again, she was the complete opposite, she was a lone warrior.

Her parentage would explain her characteristics.

Many of them couldn't help but burn with jealousy, of how they would love to be in her place.

Reyna looked to the trio in disgust before masking out her face in a neutral expression once more.

She turned and walked out the door, her toga flying, making her seem untouchable.

The trio where whimpering and shaking, Reyna would be the cause of their nightmares.

Everyone's nightmares.

**AN: How was that? #TeamReyna! I know I said I would update in a day or two… But you see… I'm really lazy! Don't worry; I'm not thinking about abandoning this story anytime soon :) Loads of you saying my stories are a bit OOC… You no like? No problem! :D I promise on making updates faster! (Piper, Hazel or Octavian?) Take the time to Review! **


	10. Love & Beauty?

**AN: Thank you for all of those who actually take the time to review! All these comments about my stories make me want to keep writing! They keep me motivated on days I don't want to type. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series in anyway… All credits go to Rick Riordon!**

**And now! It's time for a long awaited update! INTRODUCING! Chapter 10!**

Piper

More and more demigods were filing in.

All with the same excuse of 'accidently' giving away vital information, that they were demigods;

Piper was unimpressed.

Half-bloods had kept their secret for years! And now that the mist was gone, operation disguise-real-identity had gone down the drain.

Piper would prove to them that she could keep her identity when others couldn't.

In honest what really had happened was Chiron had forced her to attend school just like he had done with many other Half-bloods.

Turns out Charm-speak doesn't work on part horse immortal trainers.

Darn it!

She would have to extra careful today, partly because it was only her first day,

And partly because she knew almost everyone there; she didn't need another encounter with Isabel.

She had heard from Leo who had come back to camp that Isabel had gained a boyfriend. Joe.

Who wasn't all tipping on the handsome side.

Walking into school in shorts that showed off her long legs and a simple tank top with her chopped brown hair in one braid rather than many, and a lone feather to finish the look;

She looked like a model with uneven hair, though even that could have people dropping on the floor in jealousy.

As soon as she stepped in, Piper felt the world's stare on her, all judging her, all examining her.

Welcome to High School.

Many began pointing at her; Piper rolled her eyes hadn't their parents told them that were rude?

'Isn't that Piper?' Many whispered, Hades! Piper had hoped they wouldn't have recognized her.

Word had spread that Piper was back in a matter of seconds. Piper had suddenly found herself crowded by a bunch of sluts.

'Well, Who do we have here?! Welcome back Peter' Isabel smiled sweetly her teeth baring.

'The name's Piper, Hun' Piper smirked; Leo had informed her on Isabel's memory loss.

But seriously! Even with memory loss… Who would name their daughter Peter?!

Isabel rolled her eyes 'I don't care' her posy snickered.

'You would if you knew my parents' Piper mumbled. Isabel snapped her head 'What did you say'

Piper stared at Isabel but didn't say anything. The two girls were having a show down, with their eyes.

Isabel was certain she was going to win, 'Look away' Piper said her voice so entrancing, Isabel didn't know what she was doing but the intensity in Piper's eyes were too much, she looked away.

Piper hated using charm speak mortals. But Isabel was the exception.

Before any of the girls could speak, a big bulky guy made his way up to Isabel and kissed her.

'Hey babe' He grinned, Piper wanted to puke. Jason never said babe to her, she was slightly glad for that.

Isabel smiled at the boy who Piper guessed was Joe, and then looked back to Piper smugly.

As if Piper didn't have a boyfriend.

'Hey James' Isabel pouted her lips to make them look like someone had stuffed them with Octavian's teddy bears.

It seems Isabel had smashed her head with idiocy and then come back with memory loss. Who couldn't remember their boyfriends name?

Okay, hold up! Piper reminded herself to stop talking to Percy; the barnacle brain was influencing her intelligent thoughts.

And now she was thinking like a certain daughter of Athena…

Piper needed new friends.

'Joe, actually' Joe fake smiled, 'Oh how silly of me!' Isabel laughed placing her hand on his chest 'James does sound better though' She purred.

Piper was going to hurl… Her hope for a dreamless sleep had been shattered.

Joe looked to Piper and suddenly Isabel was forgotten 'Hello beauty, Joe Andrew's captain of the soccer team, most popular boy in this school, and you are?'

Isabel had acted as if he had listed of titles that would make him more endearing. Did she have a demigod son of Jupiter?, Praetor of Camp Jupiter and Flying Superhero of a boyfriend?

Didn't think so.

Oh! Did she mention he had killed giants? No?

Piper growled at Joe 'Obviously taken' Joe grinned 'Hard to get I see… I like'

Isabel grabbed Piper's arm 'Don't you dare try to make a move on my man Poppy!' She shrieked.

'Piper' Piper reminded once again. Isabel waved it off, 'You think your so much better than me, guess again tribal again, at least I have a mum'

Tribal girl? This girl was going down.

'What did you call me?' Piper asked her eyes narrowing; Isabel and her posy who Piper had forgotten were still there laughed.

'You heard me Peter' Isabel smirked 'Tribal girl' Suddenly everyone was chanting it, everyone in the hall, for Zeus' sake even the teachers were chanting it!

'You don't have your friends Jason and Leo to save you now' she growled, Piper was seeing flashes of red, who did Isabel think she was?

'I don't need anyone to save me' Piper gritted from her teeth, Joe and everyone else watched the interaction between Isabel and Piper in slight amusement.

Piper unlike last time seemed too able to hold her ground against Isabel.

Isabel widened her eyes in mock shock 'Is that so?' Her eyes lowered and an evil smile grew on her face.

'Where are they then? Your alone Piper, it's only you and me right now' She grinned 'No one else, Not Jason, not Leo, not your father or even your stupid mother' Isabel laughed

'SHUT UP!' Piper yelled, she hadn't realized she had been charm speaking until everyone in the hall had quietened down.

The mortals knew something had changed between Piper, something they couldn't quite explain.

Her confidence was at it's full, her eyes sparked with sadness and pain and so much life experience.

What would a 16 year old know about life?

Something wasn't so normal about Piper; they had been proved correct when they had been silenced by her voice.

'Don't you dare speak about my mother like that!' Piper said her breathing ragged; Isabel rolled her eyes 'How can you defend that low life who abandoned you?'

'My mother is not a low-life! and she did not abandon me!' Piper said as calmly as she could.

'How are you aware of that, Piper?' A teacher among the crowd asked. Piper turned to him and glared.

'I have met my mother, and she did not abandon us by will, she is beauty and love itself' Piper breathed still trying to calm herself.

'Exaggeration of lies are never good, Piper. They only lead to something much greater.' the teacher shook his head.

Piper was angry; who did these people think they were? Many of the mortals had noticed this and began to back away.

'_Prove them wrong my daughter_' A voice advised Piper. She resisted the urge to grin at everyone.

The mortals were staring at Piper, who began to glow a pinkish gold. Piper floated upwards her arms spread apart.

The light engulfed her, many of the mortals tried to look but shield their eyes from the intensity.

When the light had died down, and Piper floated downwards everyone was left shell shocked.

Piper's eyes were brighter than usual the different colours gleaming, Piper's body was wrapped in Greek robes, her brown choppy hair now long and lush, gold and silver wires binding it together.

On her face was slight makeup to enhance her natural beauty. She looked like a goddess.

This couldn't be Piper; this had to be someone else.

Isabel had turned a blotchy red; the teacher who had tried to best Piper was opening and closing his mouth in shock. The others were suddenly regretting joining the crowd in chanting.

'My name is Piper Mclean. Daughter of Tristan Mclean and Aphrodite goddess of Love and Beauty, I am One of the Seven, Defeater of Giants, Charms speaker, Defeater of Gaea' Piper stated calmly.

She was a demigod?!

Everyone gasped and began whispering some even protested, Isabel was screaming in jealousy.

Joe was winking at Piper but Piper was there in a flash trailing her knife across Joe's heart 'Ever do that again, and I'll gut you like a fish' Joe gulped and backed away screaming.

Piper looked to the hallway were mortals were staring at her in awe, newly found respect.

It never had occurred to them that Piper would have the slightest chance of being… well half god.

Never had it occurred to them that one day Piper would be the one showing them up.

She was the daughter of Tristan Mclean for Zeus sake! Her mother was Aphrodite! Who could top that?

They all wanted to be her. They wanted to know her now that they knew who she was. She was beautiful but powerful; all it took was her revelation to show them this.

Piper couldn't help but feel disgusted.

Isabel was burning in envy, her posy unsure what to do,

Piper laughed and turned away never daring to look back.

**AN: I know I'm late! I'm sorry… Please don't kill me. I hadn't found the time of day to finish this chapter! It's longer than usual. But I guess you guys deserve that after being left in the dark for a while… I need ideas! Is this story good? Keep reading! I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
